Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch
' Ni no Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch' ((二ノ国 漆黒の魔導士), literally "Second Country: The Jet-Black Mage", also called (The Another World), is a video game developed by Level-5 (known for Professor Layton and Inazuma Eleven) alongside Studio Ghibli (who designed the characters and areas of the game). It was originally an exclusive game for the Nintendo DS system when it was released in December 9, 2010 in Japan., However, it is receiving a full-release port to the PlayStation 3 to be released January 22, 2013. Story Thirteen-year-old Oliver nearly loses his life drowning. While his mother Arie saves his life, she dies soon after. Soon Oliver's doll comes to life and reveals he is a fairy named Drippy. He tells Oliver that there are two worlds, one in which his mother may still live. Drippy hands him a magical book that gives him power and the ability to enter the second world of "Ni No Kuni". Oliver explores the world and encounters alternate versions of people in his own world. There, he befriends Maru, Gyro, Jack, and others. Gameplay It is a single-player role-player game (RPG). In the game, the player takes control of Oliver, and fights using a book that was given to Oliver by a spirit. Players can use the book to cast spells during battle. They may also direct the movement of their allies, each with their own set of abilities, either by directly controlling them or simply giving them battle suggestions, such as defensive or offensive. Characters *Oliver *Arie *Drippy *Maru *Jack *Kaula *Nyandal Development Ni No Kuni was first announced in 2008. Originally launched exclusively on the Nintendo DS, it was announced in 2010 that the game would receive a PlayStation 3 release. While following the same basic story as the DS version, Level-5 revealed that the PlayStation version will include new artwork, graphics, data, and story developments. Music Ni No Kuni features an original score by Joe Hisaishi, who has scored several films with Studio Ghibli. All the music in the game was performed by the Tokyo Philharmonic Orchestra. Videos File:Ni no Kuni Wrath of the White Witch Video Preview|Video Preview File:Ni No Kuni Gameplay Trailer|Gameplay Trailer File:Ni No Kuni The Book of Magic|The Book of Magic File:Ni No Kuni Battles and Magic|Battles and Magic File:Ni No Kuni Opening Sequence|Opening Sequence File:Ni No Kuni Revealing the Gate|Revealing the Gate File:Ni No Kuni Monster Battle|Monster Battle File:Ni No Kuni Overworld and Combat|Overworld and Combat File:Ni no Kuni PS3 - Debut Trailer|PS3 Debut Trailer File:Ni no Kuni DS - Debut Trailer|DS Debut Trailer File:Ni No Kuni Beautiful World Gameplay|Beautiful World Gameplay File:Ni No Kuni Boss Battle Gameplay|Boss Battle Gameplay File:Ni No Kuni Exploring the World Map|Exploring the World Map File:IGN Live Ni No Kuni Demo - E3 2012|E3 2012 Demo File:Ni No Kuni Wrath of the White Witch - Extended Gameplay Trailer|Extended Gameplay Trailer File:Ni no Kuni Wrath of the White Witch Official E3 2012 Trailer|E3 2012 Trailer File:Ni No Kuni Innocent Strength Trailer - E3 2012|Innocent Strength Trailer File:Ni No Kuni Wrath Of The White Witch - PS3 - A Special Gift|A Special Gift Screenshots NNK Screenshot 17.png NNK Screenshot 16.JPG NNK Screenshot 15.jpg NNK Screenshot 14.jpg NNK Screenshot 13.jpg NNK Screenshot 12.jpg NNK Screenshot 11.jpg NNK Screenshot 10.jpg NNK Screenshot 9.jpg NNK Screenshot 8.jpg NNK Screenshot 7.jpg NNK Screenshot 6.jpg NNK Screenshot 5.jpg NNK Screenshot 4.jpg NNK Screenshot 3.jpg NNK Screenshot 2.jpg NNK Screenshot 1.jpg Battle_02_(2).jpg Art Jack.png Maru.png Oliver.png Drippy.png Arie.png Unknown1.png NinoKuniDLC575.jpg Still 4.jpg NiNoKuni Cover.jpg Special Edition Ni No Kuni "Wizard's Edition features the following items: *300+ page hardback physical copy of the Wizard’s Companion, the spellbook Oliver uses throughout his journey in the game. The full-color Wizard’s Companion contains a bestiary of all the creatures found in the game along with in-depth item descriptions, spells and history of the other world. *The limited-run Wizard’s Edition will also contain a plush doll of Drippy, Oliver’s guide through his adventures, *as well as exclusive “golden mite” and “golden drongo” DLC familiars. Category:Ni No Kuni